


Grab and Hold

by redseeker



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Electricity, Kink Meme, M/M, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is taken prisoner by the Autobots. Bumblebee takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab and Hold

It was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous, and... embarrassing! The yellow mech was practically still a protoform, and Starscream was forced to treat him with the respect due a master. Not that Starscream had ever offered even his actual master much respect. The whole set-up rubbed him the wrong way.

Still, there was nothing to be done. Yet. He fidgeted under the cocky little glitch’s smug gaze.

The Autobots had kept him as their prisoner for what felt like an interminable length of time. He’d managed to convince the Prime not to hand him over to the Elite Guard immediately, making him realise that an immortal Decepticon would naturally make an excellent and deadly addition to their pitiful forces. However, since then he’d had all his weapons confiscated, until, apparently, they could be sure he was trustworthy. Laughable, he knew, but there it was.

He was currently bound pretty securely with heavy-duty cuffs and a plate-metal gag clipped over his faceplates. They’d deactivated his thrusters and taken his weapons, so short of simple, unpolished brute violence, he was “safe”. Even Starscream admitted that without his weapons the group of Autobots together would probably be able to overpower him, so he’d decided it was in his best interests to remain compliant instead. As such, he was allowed to sit with just these minimal- if sturdy – restraints. He was seated cross-legged on the concrete floor, watching the young mech – Bumblebee, was it? – as he kept his watch. The Autobots rotated guard duty, never leaving him unsupervised. The last sentry had been the ninjabot. Pretty, Starscream thought, but with a stick so far up his aft Starscream was surprised he didn’t choke on it.

The minibot was watching him with his arms crossed over his chassis, his foot tapping. Starsream stared him down, and then arched one optic ridge. Stupid gag. Stupid Autobots.

“What?” Bumblebee asked. Starscream tilted his head. “Oh. Right.” Bumblebee moved forward, hesitated for a moment, and then reached over to remove Starscream’s gag. He looked so uncertain, Starscream was tempted to bite. He flexed his jaw.

“Thank you, Autobot. Now the cuffs as well.”

“I don’t think so,” Bumblebee replied. His optics were curiously intent, and Starscream found himself on his guard despite how ridiculous it would be for him to ever be threatened by such a tiny excuse for a robot. “Nuh uh, you’re staying tied up. I’m not stupid.”

“Really,” Starscream said, deadpan. “What did you take that thing off for, then?”

“It was freaking me out,” Bumblebee replied, somewhat unconvincingly. “And...”

“And?” The Autobot was still standing close, and the look in his optics was, Starscream could have sworn, _predatory_. Starscream should know. It was an expression he liked to think he excelled at.

“And I wouldn’t be able to do this.” Bumblebee grasped Starscream’s shoulders and leaned in, his expression sharp. Before Starscream could think to pull back, the little bot’s lips were already fastened on his. The kiss was aggressive but quick, and a moment later Bee stood back, placed a foot on Starscream’s cockpit, and pushed the jet onto his back.

“Are you insane?” Starscream yelped. He immediately tried to get up, but Bumblebee sat himself down on top of him. “What are you doing?”

“What? Decepticons never take advantage of their prisoners?” Bumblebee replied.

“I didn’t think Autobots did,” Starscream countered. He could throw the annoying glitch off him if he wanted – they weren’t stasis cuffs they had him in, just regular ones, so he could move – but for some reason he found himself lying still. He still glared up at his captor. “So what’re you going to do?” he asked sarcastically. It sounded almost like a dare.

“What would Megatron do?” Bumblebee said as he ran his hands over Starscream’s cockpit. He straddled the jet’s slim waist, thighs gripping tightly. “If you were his prisoner instead of mine? I bet he’d just ‘face you right there in the throne-room, right? In front of all your Decepticreep friends?”

“What the slag would you know?” Starscream hissed. The little-! That was low. He wished he could get his claws into that little fragger’s spark so he could _crush_ it. To his shame, though, he felt his port warm and grow slick at the mental image Bee’s words stirred up. “You would think of that, wouldn’t you?” he hissed. The younger bot’s little fingers were digging into seams on his chest and abdomen, seeming to get everywhere. He bucked his hips up, happy when he almost jolted the yellow bot from his seat. “Exhibitionist whore. I bet you’d actually get off on being watched, wouldn’t you? I bet that’d stroke that ego of yours nicely. All your Autobot friends.” He grunted as Bumblebee’s prying fingers dug deep into the central seam in his cockpit, scratching at the interior of his empty spark chamber.

“You better watch what you say to me,” Bee said, blue optics narrowing. “You’re still our prisoner. I’m the bot in charge, here. You do what _I_ say.”

Starscream spat in Bee’s face. Bumblebee hissed and backhanded the jet’s cheek. The blow was surprisingly strong, and left Starscream with a pleasant sting. A familiar thrill. He panted a little and pulled at the cuffs that held his wrists.

“As if I’d ever do anything an Autobot ordered me,” Starscream croaked. “I didn’t even obey _Megatron_.” But that wasn’t necessarily true, now, was it? Yes he’d disrespected him, betrayed him, tried to murder him, but he’d obeyed him plenty while he’d followed him. Pretended to follow him.

“You don’t have a choice.” Starscream could tell the little brat was getting high on power. Starscream knew how intoxicating that was. Bee’s face had taken on a sharper look than usual, and Starscream swore his optics were a fuller, deeper blue. Bee leaned forward, then, going for another kiss. Starscream bit at the little mech’s lip for a moment, but Bee’s small hands slipped into his chest and tweaked roughly at the sensitive panels and connectors lining the cavity and he gasped, parting his lips and allowing Bee to thrust his small, pointed glossa inside his mouth. Bee was an aggressive kisser, as though he had something to prove. He probably felt he did; his style was clumsy and unpractised, and even when Starscream thought to the _Pit with it_ and kissed him back their dentals still clinked together several times.

Bee eventually pulled away and slid down Starscream’s body, trailing messy, biting kisses down the side of his chassis. The little bot’s intakes were cycling fast, and Starscream could feel the heat from his frame, from his spark. He rolled his hips, hot in spite of himself. “You know I could rip you apart if I wanted to,” he remarked, followed by an appreciative “mm!” as Bee poked his glossa into Starscream’s spark chamber and licked over what sensors he could reach.

“You won’t, though,” Bumblebee replied, lifting his head. He slid further down Starscream’s body until he sat perfectly astride Starscream’s pelvic armour. The jet could feel his jack trying to pressurise beneath the plating, almost directly beneath the hot, curved plating between Bee’s legs. Bee was so _small_ … he’d probably rip him apart in a different way if he tried to get his jack in there. The thought alone made him jerk his hips up, and his port grew wetter. “Because you like this.” Bee shifted back and used those deft little fingers of his to unlatch the cover over Starscream’s jack. It barely needed any teasing to extend, and Starscream let out a low, quiet moan when he looked down to see its smooth length sticking up in between Bumblebee’s thighs. The Autobot had a curious, interested smile on his face. It took both his hands to encircle the jet’s jack, and he gave it a couple of experimental rubs before letting it lean against his abdomen. Starscream squirmed. He could feel a slow, steady seep of hot lubricant oozing down from Bee’s port through the seams in the little mech’s armour, pooling against the tops of his own thighs and his hips.

“Like… mmm like slag I do,” Starscream hissed. He tugged on his bindings again. “Let me out or I’ll kill you, you worthless Autobot.”

Bumblebee just smirked. “If I let you out you _will_ kill me.” The young mech shifted again so that he was astride Starscream’s parted thighs, his own legs forced pretty wide due to the jet’s position. “Besides, I kinda like having the mighty, scary Starscream all helpless.”

“Oh I am so going to kill you.”

“But then we won’t be able to do this again,” Bumblebee said blithely. He kept one hand around Starscream’s jack and slipped the other down to its base, where he pinched briefly, making Starscream flinch and then writhed slightly, rolling his hips first away from the painful touch and then up into it. “Admit it. You like it. Laid out like a whore. You used to be Megatron’s whore. Now… you’re mine.” He finished his sentence with a sharp grin. “That’s pretty humiliating, huh? Whore to some no-one maintenance bot.”

“Frag you,” Starscream spat. “Don’t stop.”

Bee obliged, giving the base of Starscream’s jack another hard squeeze. He leaned the head of it against his lower abdomen, where a small blob of lubricant seeped from the tip onto Bee’s clean black plating. He gave the jet’s length a few half-hearted strokes with his other hand. “Guess you’re not so scary anymore.” He gathered a smudge of lubricant from his chassis with his thumb, and brought it to his mouth. Starscream watched that quick glossa dart out and taste him. Bee seemed to think about the taste for a moment, and then he gave a vague smile and licked his lips.

“Like the taste, Autobot?” Starscream said. He put his weight on his wings and heels, rocking his hips up, the head of his jack bobbing against Bee’s chassis. “Bet you love sucking spike, hmm? Is that what you do – your port’s too tight even for your Autobot friends to fit into, so they fuck your big mouth instead?”

Bumblebee gave Starscream’s jack another squeeze, but this time he sent a crackling electrical shock through his palms. Starscream yelped in pain, but at the same time his port flexed and lubricant pooled against the armour covering it.

“No,” Bumblebee said, anger in his voice. “Just because you used to spend your time sucking Megatron’s jack… licking his aft… swallowing his transfluid…” The little mech ground his hips down and opened his port cover. Starscream heard the wet sound of lubricant falling from the Autobot’s entrance to the floor, between their thighs. “Mm… doesn’t mean that I do the same with my comrades, my leader.”

Starscream laughed. “Ohh but I can picture it. I’m sure your Prime has a nice jack, I’m sure you just can’t wait to swallow that thing. Does he do it gently, or does he just shove it in and fuck your throat ‘til he overloads down it?” He felt Bee shiver, and the little bot’s hand sped up, stroking the jet’s shaft more firmly. His other hand slipped down between Starscream’s legs and undid the armour covering his port. Starscream squirmed but didn’t try to flinch away. “Mine’s bigger than his, isn’t it? I think you’d choke on it. I want to find out.”

“Not this time,” Bumblebee said. He abruptly stood and walked to Starscream’s head. “Why don’t we try this first?” He knelt down again, this time sitting astride the jet’s face, facing his body. He popped his frontal pelvic armour open, and extended his small, gleaming spike.

“Awww, it’s so little,” Starscream cooed. “So _cute_.”

“Shut the frag up,” Bee spat. He leaned forward on his hands and knees, leaning the weight on his hands on the bottom of Starscream’s wings, which made the Decepticon hiss. “Just suck it.”

Starscream gave a broad smirk and extended his glossa to lick at the underside of Bee’s shaft. Bee pushed his hips down, splaying his thighs more. Starscream obligingly opened his mouth and let the little bot slip his jack in. It was no trouble at all – nothing compared to Megatron’s, certainly. The jet was able to take the whole length without gagging, and he sucked quite contentedly. Above him, Bee panted and ground his hips. Then, to Starscream’s surprise, he started doing that electrical thing again... diverting power from his stingers, Starscream supposed, to create a nice tingly current through his palms and fingers, straight onto Starscream’s wings. Starscream moaned. His wings trembled under Bee’s hands, and he arched up, trying to push his wings further into the Autobot’s touch. Bee laughed. “Mmm you like that, huh? Figures... I did wonder.” He amped up the charge and dug his fingers under Starscream’s wing flaps. The jet gave a muffled wail and squirmed. He sucked harder, and let his dentals scrape a little over the Autobot’s shaft. His heels kicked and scraped on the floor and his hips bucked. Bumblebee laughed softly again, and moved his hands to Starscream’s chassis, still grinding his jack into Starscream’s throat. Curious, he dipped his hands into the Decepticon’s spark chamber and let the flickering golden current dance over the sensors inside. Starscream moaned, and Bee turned up the current to max. The result was instantaneous. Starscream howled, writhing and kicking, jack dripping... Bumblebee cut off the current and removed his hands. Then he lifted his hips.

“Why did you stop?!”

“I don’t want you to overload yet.”

“Fragging slut! Come on-!”

“Ah ah ah.” Bumblebee crawled around Starscream’s frame so he was astride his hips again. “I want you to put this thing to good use,” he said, sliding the tip of his index finger up Starscream’s straining jack.

“Mmmm yeah...” Starscream murmured, optics closing for a moment. “You want it up inside you, don’t you?”

“You shut your mouth,” Bumblebee said. He lifted himself high up on his knees and positioned himself so that his port rim was just touching the tip of Starscream’s spike. The jet grit his dentals and ground out a curse or several, but Bee’s expression remained cruelly serene. “I could put the gag back on...”

“No! No... Mm just hurry up...!”

“You want it?” Bumblebee braced his hands on Starscream’s waist and let his hips slide a fraction lower. Starscream’s intakes stuttered as a little more of his jack pressed into the tiny mech. “Huh?”

“Yes! Yes, now come _on_!”

Bumblebee gave a self-satisfied smirk. He looked like he might be able to get off on just the power-trip alone, if this went on. He twisted his hips a little, arching his back and making sure Starscream was watching. “How much do you want it?” he asked playfully. He wanted to see how far he could push it. “Huh? How much do you want my tight little port?”

Starscream grit his dentals again and glared. “Fragging slut. I’m not... nngh... I’m not saying anything.” He yelped, however, when Bumblebee moved one hand from Starscream’s waist to his jack and sent a gentle crackling current through it. The electricity travelled up to Bee’s port, making it tingle.

“Ooh, that feels nice,” Bee purred.

Starscream seemed to agree. “Primus, _please_!”

Bumblebee grinned and lowered his hips. Starscream’s spike was a stretch, the ‘Con being much, much larger than Bumblebee’s diminutive frame. It stung, but Bee found the feeling and knowledge of being filled by something so large just incredibly hot and satisfying, plus the sight of Starscream laid out and helpless under him added to the thrill. He had to go slowly, lifting and readjusting his hips from time to time, and reaching between his legs to spread some of his lubricants down over Starscream’s shaft to ease entry. Eventually Starscream’s jack was fully seated inside Bumblebee, and the little bot cycled long intakes of air deeply and deliberately slowly. His optics were shut, and his little frame was very still aside from occasional tremors and the odd unconscious shift to his hips.

“Primus fragging dammit, Autobot,” Starscream growled. “Move or I’m gonna break these cuffs and just pound you into the floor.”

“No you’re not,” Bee said. He opened his optics a fraction, and Starscream saw that they had turned a deep, rich turquoise. It was, even he had to admit, very attractive. Bumblebee flexed his internals and smirked as Starscream hissed and whimpered. For all Starscream’s talk, it was painfully clear who still had the upper hand here. “You’re gonna lay there and take whatever I choose to give you.” His smile flashed sharp and childishly sadistic for a moment. “Which for now is my port, all hot and tight around you. Your jack feels nice... I’ll give you that. Mm... nice and big.” He shifted his hips forward slowly and let out a soft breath as Starscream’s shaft pushed against different sensors inside him. “Tell me how I feel.” Starscream’s head had fallen back, and his optics were shut tight. There was an almost pained expression on his face. “Starscream.”

“What? Oh... Mmm yeah... Frag, you’re so damn _tight_.”

“Mmhmm. Go on.”

Starscream turned his head and opened his optics a fraction, looking up at Bee. He gave his hips an experimental jerk, and smirked when the little bot bounced on his lap. “You’re tiny. Feels like I’m practically up in your spark, Primus...” He bit his lip and let out a quiet “ah!” as Bee rolled his hips in a slow circle, grinding down on him with his hands resting on his waist.

“Keep talking.”

“Nngh damn you.” Starscream jerked his hips up again, wanting it fast and rough. However, Bee was determined to be the one to set the pace. Starscream was sure he was only doing it to torture him. “Heh, remind me to try something later... you on your back with your chest open, instead of me. Want me to come all over your little spark?” Bee growled and ground down harder, faster. His small fingers dug into the seam at the top of Starscream’s hips. “Hah, you like that,” Starscream breathed. He moved his hips in time with Bee’s, pushing deep into the young mech, far deeper than he’d thought it’d be possible to go. “I can feel you getting even wetter. Here’s one better – I do it while all your little friends watch.” He gave a feral, hungry smirk at Bee’s reaction – a raw little gasp and an involuntary jerk of his hips. One hand had wandered to his spike and was stroking as Bee rocked his hips back and forth. Starscream widened his legs a bit and braced his weight on his heels so he could arch up further and faster. Bee’s feet left the floor on the upstrokes, his hands grabbing Starscream’s waist as his head fell back, mouth open, optics closed. “Then they have their turn, hmm? How does that sound?”

Bee’s only reply was a broken wail, starting out quiet but getting louder as Starscream got rougher. He let out little surprised “ah!” sounds each time the jet thrust in. His faceplates had taken on a really cute, dark blush, and Starscream wished he could grab those slim, curvy hips and move him just how he wanted. He tested the cuffs’ strength, but soon lost patience with the enterprise and gave up as Bee started to move more erratically, sitting back and whining and mewling and _frag it_ if he wasn’t just the hottest little piece of aft Starscream had ever seen. Fragger knew it, too. Starscream snarled when Bee opened his hazy optics and smiled down at him, a smile dirtier than any pleasure drone’s could ever be. That was it, that was _it_ -

Starscream yelled and twisted as he overloaded, driving up into the younger mech as if he were really trying to reach his spark, his whole body held taut and his wings quivering. Atop him, Bumblebee squeezed his optics tightly shut and gasped. He bit his lip and shivered as he felt Starscream shoot his transfluid deep into his systems. “Mmm,” Bumblebee cooed happily. “When you come you come hard. I can feel you... ahh, it’s dripping out already...”

He slipped off Starscream’s spike and shifted so that he was kneeling between the seeker’s still-trembling thighs. As he did so a flood of transfluid and lubricant dripped generously from his port and down his inner thighs. Starscream’s jack was slick and wet with it too. Bumblebee gave a hazy smile and picked some of it up on one small finger, and licked it off. He positioned himself in between Starscream’s legs and lined his jack up with the seeker’s port. Starscream wasn’t paying attention – his optics were shuttered, his intakes coming fast and ragged. His chest was still wide open, his legs splayed. His port was twitching slightly, and Bumblebee was gratified to see that it was nicely wet. Grinning, he slipped his spike inside.

That woke Starscream up. “What are you _doing_?” he yowled, though he was still too drowsy from his heady overload to really protest much.

“I wanna overload inside you,” Bumblebee said. He gave a feral smile and began to thrust, holding onto the jet’s hips with hands made slippery with their combined fluids.

Starscream hissed and spread his legs a little wider, rolling his hips up to meet the little bot’s thrusts. It felt... nice, but frustrating. Bumblebee was too small to fill him, though he was still doing an admirable job of getting him hot again.

“You’re not trying to kill me,” Bumblebee said. He shifted so that his hands were braced on the floor on either side of Starscream’s waist and began to move with faster, rocking thrusts. “That’s a good sign. Does that mean you like this?”

“Don’t jump to conclusions... Autobot...” Starscream pulled at his cuffs again. He thought he’d managed to weaken the chain holding them together. Just a little more...

“Tell me you like it. Tell me you like my Autobot spike in you, tell me you like getting fucked.” Bumblebee’s voice had taken on a lower tone so that it was more like a purr. His hips pistoned, jabbing his sharp little shaft into Starscream’s hole faster and faster. Starscream arched and gave a brief moan in spite of himself. It did feel kind of good... His jack had started to re-pressurise already.

“Maybe if you use that stinger trick again...” he muttered, offlining his optics.

Bumblebee grinned and obliged. He turned up the current to max and reached between their bodies to stroke Starscream’s spike, the shock sending such a sweet thrill through Starscream that he bucked his hips and cried out. Bee’s grin sharpened and he reached lower and jabbed his first three fingers into Starscream’s port alongside his own jack, the current turned up as far as he could take it. He shoved his other hand, with the same current, into Starscream’s chest. The shock affected them both, and while Bumblebee gave a breathy wail and jerked his hips harder, the Decepticon _screamed_. Music to Bee’s auditory sensors.

Starscream arched and writhed, and pulled at his bindings one final time. With a wrenching snap, the chain broke, and his hands were free. Instead of pushing Bee away – or, indeed, tearing him to pieces – he pulled Bee down to him, his claws scoring the Autobot’s glossy yellow plating. Growling, he pulled Bee into a messy kiss before throwing his head back and babbling, “Yes, yes, like that, that’s so fragging _sweet_... I love it, I love that shock, I love your spike, I’ll say whatever you want just _don’t stop that_! Fragging... _fuck_ me, oh!”

Somehow they overloaded at the same time, Starscream shaking and screaming and holding Bee so close to him the little bot thought he felt some armour buckle, Bumblebee jerking his hips forward and giving a long, high wail. Starscream came over both their chassis, the fluid mingling with what had already gotten smeared all over them. Bumblebee overloaded inside Starscream, and pumped his load of transfluid up into Starscream’s clenching internals.

Afterward they both lay, limp and tired, together for several minutes. Their fans whirred loudly, trying to cool their overheated systems, and both panted in an unconscious attempt to help. Starscream brought his thighs tight against Bee’s hips and flexed his port, sighing as Bee rocked his hips in response. He let his hands drift down to the Autobot’s aft, only to have them swatted away.

“I’m gonna have to talk to Prime,” Bumblebee said, drowsily.

“What?” Starscream’s CPU was kind of fuzzy. It needed a reboot before he’d be able to think straight again, he was sure. Maybe another overload would do it...

“Better cuffs,” Bumblebee said. He pushed himself up so he was resting on his elbows on Starscream’s chassis and met Starscream’s dark optics. “You broke these ones, you big stupid oaf.”

“You-! How dare you-?”

“Quiet,” Bumblebee snapped. Starscream obeyed before he thought. Bumblebee smiled. “Now kiss me.”

Starscream gave an irritated sigh. “Oh, if I _have_ to...” And he did.


End file.
